


Plum Thief and the Fox

by Sinful Berry (Fluffo91)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffo91/pseuds/Sinful%20Berry





	Plum Thief and the Fox

Sweet free days like today were Eiju's favorite. He traveled far to the Azim Steppe in search of his preferred sweet treat Othardian Plums. He had never went to the source of them before but they were rather costly to get back in Kugane so here he was. Roaming around in his tiny fox form he finally could smell the plums and made his way to them. They were in a bag along with other herbs and berries. He knew the owner had to be nearby so he just grabbed one plum at first but thought of the other juicy ones so he grabbed the entire bag. Just as he did he heard footsteps coming his way and wasted no time in running.

He ran all the way to Yanxia where he climbed a tree and breathed a sigh of relief and happily rummaged through the bag eating plums. He suddenly got spooked from hearing a scary growl sound from the ground area so bad he dropped the bag. He peeked down to see a very angry big sized fox staring at him and collecting the spilled contents of the bag. “Oh my an alpha male perhaps? Where'd he come from?” He questioned nervously as he climbed down abit as the big fox was busy gathering more stuff. He could smell something odd about him he wasn't a regular fox so he asked if he was like him. He only got back growls in return at first then a slow approaching advance that seemed like he was going to end him. Eiju knew now this was the bag owner and his anger was cause the plums were gone. He thought quickly to find away to calm the other fox down.

Eiju turn back into his human form but with his 6 tails out to show he was something like him. The big fox was surprised but anger wasn't fully slatted he motioned to the bag with the damaged herbs in it to Eiju. “Ah please forgive me for that I just wanted the plums so bad and stealing is a habit of mine..” He quietly sulked but as he looked up the big fox was upon him so close still upset. Eiju fastly thought of things that calmed him down and began rubbing the big fox’s fur. Under the chin,ears,sides of his belly and his legs did Eiju rub making him pant with a slight smile. “Feels good right?” He giggled as his soft hands were wearing the beast down. He moved to his tail and began stroking it lewdly with one hand. He slipped his other hand on to the large balls the big fox had and rubbed both areas vigorously. “Yes see I know how to make you feel really good.” He continued rubbing til he could see the big fox was fully erect and panting even more. A great idea came to his mind and he let go of the big fox for the moment to sit down against the tree he was it.

He smiled the other male and asked him to make a deal with him. “What say you to having abit of fun? I let you have your way with me as a sorry for the plums? It's quite the offer as I bring good luck to those who encounter me.” Eiju slowly pull down his pants as he could see the fox agreed to his deal and made his way over to to him with his cock already throbbing and leaking abit. He played with it abit to get it lubed up using the cum leaking before laying back letting the fox mount him and sink his cock into his ass. “Ahh..oww your kinda big.” He tried to laugh but the pain set in quickly as the fox was indeed big making Eiju tense up but after awhile he got used to and happily moaned. “Mmm feels so good..” He held onto the fox for abit as he push more and more.

The fox pulled out for abit letting Eiju lay back and catch his breath. “Ahh thank you I needed a small break been awhile sinc..” His words were cut short as he sat back up to see the fox wasnt just a fox but a very big human looking man. He was speechless and still to in heat to reaction until he looked down to see the man’s cock which had grown twice in size and its knot even bigger. Eiju tried to say something but could only stare in awe as the man grabbed him and spreaded his legs apart placing his very cock right at Eiju butt. He finally snapped to pleading with the man. “Please wait thats way too big I can't..I am so tiny..please!” He tried his best to maybe slip away but it was no used the man had him locked to him and grinned with a big smile as he slowly pushed his thickness inside. 

Eiju cried out as he felt the pain of his walls being pushed wider. The man eased up just a bit but pushed more in inch by inch making Eiju melt more each time. He slowly lift Eiju up off the ground and against to ease his now shaky legs. “ *Huffs* please fuck it hurts so much slow down..” He pleaded with the man but he continue his pace making Eiju start to lose his mind. During this intense plunging Eiju came 4 times losing about all his senses and his tails wiggled around like crazy. He could do nothing else but moan and hold on tight to the man with his tear stained face. The man slowing pace meant he was finally going to cum but he grabbed on Eiju’s legs abit tighter. “Why is he grabbing me li..ah no sir pleas…” Before Eiju could finish that sentence in his head the man had shoved his entire cock in which he had done so before but what Eiju was scared of was that he was pushing his knot in. Eiju holded his breath and braced himself for it after the 5th push it finally halfly went in but it was too much for Eiju who cried and screamed but it was enough to make the man release deep inside his hot cum that came pouring in.

So much was coming in that it began to leak out as well as fill up Eiju insides. The man slowly and painfully pull his entire cock out and gentle let Eiju down onto the ground. Eiju entire body was shaking and his filled hole leaking out so much cum. He could barely move but the man was quite finished yet he grabbed Eiju head and shoved his cock into his mouth. Eiju did as he wanted still with his senses so fogged he began sucking as much of the man’s cock as he could only to get a facial of cum on his face and down his throat. He swallowed it quickly and licked the remaining amount off best he could. With senses finally coming back he start to slowly move to put back on his pants as the man was doing the same but could hardly move due to his tails weighing him down. He wasn't sure what to do now but was told if he could walk to which he could but rather shaky. Finally they exchanged each others names and other things. Arkon asked Eiju if he could turn into his fox form and he would as well to carry him somewhere.

It felt nice to ride on a bigger fox’s back and feel the soft wind in his fur. Eiju was so tired and hungry he could barely keep his eyes open and curled on Arkon’s back to nap as he slowly carried him somewhere. Eiju was woken up to see they were back in the Steppe he hopped off and wondered why he bought him here. Arkon went over by some weeds and pulled them out to reveal a plum bush full of ready juicy plums. Eiju made happy fox squeals as Arkon brought over a bush limb full. He began eating em jumping around and on Arkon a few times who smiled and curled underneath a shade bush to rest. Eiju dragged the bush limb over and sit next to him and continued to eat plums. Arkon asked him did he learn his lesson for stealing when there is plenty for all to which Eiju said yes but also joking said he'd steal less but always would from his new buddy. They both laughed and curl together and slept the rest of the night away exhausted.


End file.
